reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Moon
|image = |gender = Male |location = Armadillo General Store and Armadillo Poker Room |status = Red Dead Redemption: Alive Undead Nightmare: Undead |birth = Unknown |family = Family is unknown with the exception of his brother Francis Moon, who is buried at Coot's Chapel. |weapon = Cattleman Revolver (when caught cheating at Poker) LeMat Revolver (rumored but rare) Winchester Repeater, Henry Repeater or Repeater Carbine (when fighting). }} is a Minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background is the owner and clerk of the General Store in the town of Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin. Interactions Red Dead Redemption is notable for his constant and unabashed anti-Semitic rhetoric, how he considers everything he says to be perfectly correct, and his over-the-top sense of pride and confidence, made evident by the way he says his name almost every time he talks to the player. This is reflective of prevailing anti-Semitic attitudes consistent among Americans during that time period. Herbert Moon can be heard accusing "the Jews" of various nefarious plots and influences, like controlling various companies and agencies. In addition Herbert Moon claims Abraham Reyes is "as much of a revolutionary as Napoleon" and just likes "riding horses and wearing a fancy uniform" (however, from what the player sees of Reyes, this is an accurate description). As the owner of the General Store, Herbert Moon will sometimes appeal to the player to help intervene after a robbery by an NPC. Additionally, the player has the opportunity to rob and kill Herbert Moon themselves. Herbert Moon can be found working as a clerk in his store, or playing poker in the back room at the Saloon in Armadillo. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, during the survivor mission "Dinner for Two", John walks into the General Store and asks Moon if he has seen Jonah or Eli. Moon asks if they are Jews before going on a rant about the infection, blaming every minority (Jews, Catholics, Natives, the British and homosexuals, among others) for causing it. John, realizing that Moon is of no help, walks outside as Moon follows. Moon asks John if he wants to join him in his fight. John refuses and Herbert goes on his own, but is quickly assaulted by three Undead. While being eaten, he shouts, "You can't eat me, I'm Herbert Mooooon!" while John looks on smiling. Trivia *Despite the fact he hates all those people, he admits he has yet to meet any of them. *Herbert Moon has one known brother, Francis Moon, who is "resting" in Coot's Chapel Cemetery. *Herbert Moon will often, but not exclusively, refer to himself in the third person. *Herbert Moon seems to believe that John Marston is 'a hired killer for the Jews'. Possibly referring to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. *If the player duels Herbert Moon and wins, Herbert Moon will still be present in the store. Sometimes, immediately after being killed, another Herbert Moon will instantaneously spawn, and inspect his own corpse. *There are actually two Herbert Moons present in the game. One plays poker, and the other is the store owner. They are the same character. At night the store owner sleeps in the cot at the back of the store while the poker player goes back into the saloon. When the saloon momentarily closes after dawn, Poker Herbert Moon will enter his store and combine with Shopkeeper Herbert Moon, until the store closes and the Herbert Moons are separate again. *Herbert Moon has been known to inexplicably shout "I'm Herbert Moon!" when in combat, robbed, or threatened. *Herbert Moon is usually unarmed, except when catching the player cheating during a game of poker. When the duel is issued, he will then be seen wearing a gun-belt and holster, carrying a Cattleman Revolver. *It seems as though Herbert Moon has a hard time keeping his money in his store, as it is constantly being stolen. The first reaction he usually has to this occurrence is to scream "Help, I'm Herbert Moon!", and run towards the player, pleading for help from Marston. *Herbert Moon's character's appearance and outfit seems to be strongly based on the appearance of the meek bartender, played by Paul Brinegar, in the 1973 western film High Plains Drifter. *Herbert Moon can often be seen having a smoke behind his store at night. *If you start a fist fight with Herbert Moon and then draw a weapon, Herbert Moon will pull out either a Repeater Carbine or a Winchester Repeater and start shooting at you. As long as you don't shoot him first, the local law officers will come after him and a gunfight will start. When shot by NPCs, Herbert Moon can take a ridiculous amount of bullets; this can lead to humorous results, seeing the owner of a general store single handedly take on the Armadillo law enforcement and manages to kill most, if not all of them. After winning the fight (a VERY likely occurrence), Herbert Moon will return to his shop and begin serving the player again. This only works with the store owner version of Herbert Moon, not his poker playing version. The poker playing Herbert Moon has normal NPC health. *The player should watch out with tying up Herbert Moon. If Marston doesn't keep an eye on him by turning away, Herbert Moon will untie himself and proceed to shoot Marston. *If you kill Herbert Moon in a duel, you will never be informed that a shopkeeper was killed, where as if you kill him outside of a duel, the infobox regarding his death will appear and you won't be able to purchase anything from his shop for five days. *There is no proof, but people have reported sightings of Herbert Moon in Multiplayer both in the General Store and in the saloon in Armadillo. *It is possible to get 3 Herbert Moons in one place but is difficult. You must take one Herbert Moon out of Armadillo and bring him back and round-up the other two. *There is a man in Blackwater with the exact model of Herbert Moon but wearing typical Blackwater clothes. *Herbert Moon is killed in the Undead Nightmare expansion pack where he shouts his name as three Undead devour him as Marston watches. Afterwards, Moon will be infected and turn into an Undead, causing him to try and kill John. *In Undead Nightmare, the player meets Herbert Moon in his general store while looking for Jonah and Eli. The conversation changes as Herbert Moon talks about his hatred for Jews, Natives, blacks, the British, Catholics and homosexuals, to name a few. *In Undead Nightmare, his appearance is more detailed and has a different, scruffier haircut. *Herbert Moon does not understand sarcasm well, as in Nightmare when he mentions his hatred for Jews, Natives, blacks, the British, women, Fabians, socialists, Asians, Catholics and homosexuals, John jokingly asks if he had ever met a British Catholic homosexual, with Moon taking a few seconds to understand. *Sometimes, but very rarely, you may see Herbert Moon in the middle of [[Tall Trees] fighting with a Native American. The Indian will almost always end up shooting Herbert, then proceed in walking away. *He is similar to "The Mighty Booshes" Howard Moon, as they both shout out their names and talk in the third person. *When Herbert Moon returns to his store from his fight with the lawmen, his health will fully recharge regardless the injuries he has sustained. Gallery File:Herbert Moon.jpg|' ' at the Poker table. File:Herbert_Moon.png|'Moon' as he appears in Undead Nightmare. rdr_herbert_moon_store_counter.jpg Quotes Video thumb|300px|left es:Herbert Moon Category:Redemption characters Category:Minor characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Duelists Category:Gamblers Category:Undead Characters Category:Deceased characters